People get a great deal of information today by searching online. People search for consumer products, events going on in their area, and health information, etc. With busy lives, and small user device screens, inefficient organization or inaccuracy of search results means wasted screen space and time. Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods resulting in better optimization of search results.